


In it Together

by Dylanblackstorm



Series: Intrulogical stories [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, remus is remus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylanblackstorm/pseuds/Dylanblackstorm
Summary: Remus and Logan are together but some of the others don't approve so Remus came up with the idea to fuse so that they can't be separated.





	In it Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanficion so I am sorry if it is bad. I welcome criticism.

Logan knew this was going to happen at some point,but he wished it happened later rather than sooner. The light sides had found out about him and Remus being together and had reacted very negatively to the news.  
Logan was sitting on his bed pondering over how to handle the situation when Remus popped up and hugged him from behind. “How are you doing, Lo lo berry?” asked Remus running his hands through the logical side’s hair. Logan turned to face Remus and gave him a quick kiss before replying  
“ I am doing far more than satisfactory now that you are in my presents.” Logan and Remus cuddled with each other for a few minutes before some side knocked on the door. Logan got up to answer the door disappointed he and Remus did not have more time alone together. “Who is it?” asked Logan in a monotone voice really wishing whoever it was would leave so he could resume his cuddling session with Remus.  
“It is NOT Deceit and I DON’T need to talk to you.” said the deceitful side quietly through the door. Logan opened the door and Deceit came in and sat down in the chair at Logan’s desk. The Logical side closed the door as the Deceit came in and sat back on his bed with Remus. “The light sides are NOT planning having you to seperated, because they think Remus might corrupted you and or hurt you.” Deceit told the ocean gays.  
“That is outrageous we should kill them and then take their eyes and use them as ping pong balls!” Remus said, “And then we could bathe in the blood together.”  
“I do not believe such an act would be the best way to handle the situation, but I do enjoy hearing you talk so passionately, my love.” Logan told the love of his life.  
Deceit looked between the sides before saying “Could you two be any more vomit inducing adorable?” then asked “So what is the plan?”  
“Well I just came up with the best plan right here right now me and my Logie bear should fuse so they can never take us apart.” Remus said pulling his boyfriend on to his lap. Logan was surprised he had not thought of that before it was genius in its simplicity.  
“I believe fusing is a good idea good job coming up with that, Remus.” Logan complemented his boyfriend. “Do you wish to do that now?” the logical side asked. Without answering Remus grabbed both of Logan’s hands and pulled him out of his spot on the bed, and started to spin in circles with him. After a couple of seconds a navy blue and green light started to come both of the sides. The light got so bright Deceit had to close his eyes. When he opened his eyes he saw not the two sides that were there before, but one new side. This side was wearing a lab coat covered in a red splatter, ripped blue jeans, blue and black gloves and green safety classes. The side had heterochromia one warm brown eye and a glowing green eye.  
“ uh, hi.” Deceit said to the side who was now staring at him with a hungry look in his mismatched eyes. The said side walked over to Deceit and reached his hand out to touch Deceit’s scales. Deceit was careful not to move scared that if he did the new side would freak out.  
“You have wonderful scales.” The Side said.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I have any spelling errors.


End file.
